nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Harpooner
Note: This archetype is based on the harpoon provided here, not the one from Ultimate Equipment (see New Weapon: Harpoon bottom of archetype). Master hunters of greatest sea creatures, harpooners stand in small boats facing the elements and danger. They stab at their prey with harpoons and hold fast to the line, never letting them go until they have their prize or are dragged down with it. A harpooner has the following class features. Harpoon Expert (Ex) At 2nd level, a harpooner gains a +1 bonus to Strength checks to control the leading rope of a harpoon, and the DC for Escape Artist checks to escape a harpoon he wields increases by +1. The bonus and DC increases by +1 for every four levels after 2nd to a maximum of +5 at level 18. This ability replaces bravery. Sea Familiarity (Ex) At 3rd level, a harpooner is skilled in attacking aquatic targets from above the waves. Creatures that are swimming, treading water, or wading in water only have partial cover (+2 cover bonus to AC) in relation to the harpooner. Creatures fully submerged in water have only cover (+4 cover bonus to AC, +2 to Reflex saves) against the harpooner. Additionally, harpooners may use weapons in the spear weapon group underwater like projectile ranged attacks, taking the normal penalties for doing so. This ability replaces armor training 1 Spearman (Ex) Starting at 5th level a harpooner gains a +1 bonus to attacks and damage with the Spear weapon group. This bonus increases by +1 every four levels after 5th, to a maximum of +4 at 17th. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Pierce the Waters (Ex) Beginning at 7th level a harpooner becomes more effective at attacking creatures underwater. His ranged attacks only suffer a -1 penalty for each 10 feet of water they pass through, in addition to any other penalties due to range. This ability replaces armor training 2. Tether Line (Ex) At 9th level, a harpooner is able to tie off the harpoon, allowing him to keep the creature entangled and his hands free to continue to attack. On any turn after he has entangled a creature with a harpoon, he may choose to tie off the leading rope to a solid anchored object he is adjacent to. This special action provokes an attack of opportunity and takes a full-round action. If the creature is tethered to a vehicle (such as a boat or ship) it may make a Strength check opposed to the pilot's Profession (driver) or Profession (sailor) check to move, pulling the vehicle along with it. The creature entangled by a tethered harpoon can escape through normal means. If the harpooner attempts to entangle the creature with another harpoon he gains a +2 bonus to attack and the Escape Artist check DC increases by +2. This bonus stacks with each harpoon entangling the creature. A creature entangled by multiple harpoons only has to successfully make an Escape Artist roll once to escape all of them, but would have to destroy each leading rope to escape through that method. This ability replaces weapon training 2 Master of the Waves (Ex) At 11th level, a harpooner is a master at attacking underwater creatures from land or a vehicle. Partially submerged creatures have no cover bonus against the harpooner. Completely submerged creatures only have partial cover in relation to the harpooner. This ability replaces armor training 3. Relentless Hunter (Ex) Starting at 13th level, a harpooner’s endurance can completely wear down their prey. Each time a creature entangled with a harpoon is successfully attacked with a weapon from the spear weapon group, it receives a -1 Strength penalty to a maximum equal to the harpooner's level. This penalty can be removed by removing the entangled condition. This ability replaces weapon training 3 Fluid Throw (Ex) At 15th level, a harpooner knows how to make thrown attacks through water as easily as he can through air. His thrown weapon attacks do not take any penalties from moving through water. They still take penalties from range. This ability replaces armor training 4. Bleed ‘em Dry (Ex) Beginning at 17th level, anytime the harpooner successfully deals damage to a creature he entangled with a harpoon he deals 1 point of bleed damage. This damage stacks with itself and can be stopped by a DC 15 Heal check or through the application of any spell that cures hit point damage. This ability replaces weapon training 4. Control the Beast (Ex) At 19th level a harpooner gains a +4 dodge bonus to AC and Reflex saves against creatures he has entangled with his harpoon. This ability replaces armor mastery. Weapon Mastery (Ex) The harpooner must choose the harpoon as the weapon for this ability. This ability modifies weapon mastery